ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 40
'''A Counter to Surpass All Counters '''is the 40th episode of the Hajime no Ippo anime, and it was released on July 11, 2001. Summary Payao and Chana, run after work trying to get in time to watch the fight. Chana asks Payao if he thinks Miyata can win, and his brother responds that Sisphar is on a different level but to prove his faith in Miyata, he has bet all their life savings on the fight. They arrive in the stadium only to see a bloody and beaten Miyata in the ring who falls in the third round after a powerful punch from his opponent. Despite all the people cheering for Sisphar and against Miyata, the latter begins to stand after the punch to his temple that sent him down. Realising that using his usual style against Sisphar was a mistake, he changes his stance in order to use the jolt counter. Realising that Miyata is betting everything on a single punch, Sisphar advances and attacks. Miyata baits Sisphar into throwing a right hook by lowering his left guard. As Sisphar attacks, Miyata launches his move as well, but it is Sisphar who lands his first. Miyata immediately falls with his neck hitting the ropes. As Miyata's corner is about to throw the towel, Miyata gets up again. Initially intending to end the match, the referee decides to not stop it after seeing Miyata's resolve. As soon as the fight resumes, the bell rings and Miyata's father takes him to the corner. After Miyata comments on how it is raining, his father realizes that his eardrum is ruptured. Instead of stopping the fight, he gives his son advice. And the round begins, Miyata's father recalls how it was that same counter that ended his career. Miyata initially dodges all of Sisphar's attacks, but is suddenly caught with a body blow after dodging a hook. When he is hit on the ear, he begins hearing the "rain" again and recalls his conversation with Chana. Miyata then dodges a blow, and misses an uppercut himself. The missed uppercut throws him of balance, and Sisphar launches a straight. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Miyata intercepts with a successful counter that lands in Sisphar's mouth. Sisphar, receives the full power of Miyata's jolt counter straight to the face and immediately falls down. Miyata walks to the neutral corner and turns his back to the downed fighter. Even though Miyata is sure that Sisphar can not possibly get back up, he begins to worry when he sees the people reacting to something behind him. Miyata slowly turns around, only to notice Sisphar's corner, throwing the towel. Thinking the atmosphere will turn hostile, Miyata's father suggest they leave quickly, but the people respond by cheering for Miyata. Chana congratulates Miyata, who at first appears to not hear, but then turns around and smiles. A few days later, Payao drives Miyata to the airport, as he and his party plan to leave leave for Korea in order to challenge stronger opponents. Before he leaves, Miyata tells Chana the same words his father told him: that the keys to a good counter are "timing... and heart". Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes